


Mother Hens

by Monkeygirl77



Series: Adam Milligan deserves some Fluff [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adam-Centric, Lucifer Out of Hell, Protective Lucifer, Protective Michael
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-10 09:33:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6950806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monkeygirl77/pseuds/Monkeygirl77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael, Lucifer, and Adam finally get out of the cage. Don't ask how they aren't sure! There was a bright light, some sort of platonic vows, and now this bond thing. All Adam really cares about is the fact that they are total mother hens and he finds it absolutely hilarious!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mother Hens

Adam didn't know who was worse, Michael or Lucifer. But one thing he was sure of, they were both serious smother hens.

Adam had grown up with pretty much no one but himself and the old lady who had lived next door. Sure he had his mom, his beloved mom, but she had worked the graveyard shift at work and sadly left Adam mostly to his own devices. So he had grown up and raised himself, most of the time.

But with Michael and or Lucifer around (most of the time both) there was no need for him to be by himself. Not that they let him have that choice, anyway.

* * *

It had been his idea. He hadn't seen snow in such the longest time, granted it was freezing in the cage, but seeing that it wasn't much fun to play in the snow down in hell, Adam had taken full advantage of it when he had first seen the white wonderland outside. And it was even better that Sam was pretty much a living walking talking puppy who had wholeheartedly agreed to go play with him in the snow (he hadn't asked Dean, there was still a rough patch there).

Adam had, as expected, stayed out in the snow way past the time where it was normal for humans to call it a night. Sure he felt it, the biting chill as the frozen water seeped into his clothing, but he figured he had spent pretty much his entire life trapped in the cage down in Hell so if he wanted to stay outside until he was shaking so bad that Lucifer had to come out in jeans and a tshirt to pick him and carry him back inside (all the while muttering about petulant children and this being on the list of his stupidest ideas list, not that he knew that there was a list)

"Adam, of all the dumbest things!"

Adam would have protested, had he not been shivering so bad. Lucifer had yet to set him down, and Adam found himself thinking that for someone who burned cold he was surprisingly warm.

"Sam came inside almost two hours ago and his lips were turning blue!"

And then Adam sealed his fate to the smother hens smothering torture when he sneezed.

* * *

"No"

Adam turned his head away. He was very aware that he was very much acting like a small child, but the damn cold medicine that Michael was trying to get him to ingest was disgusting. The oldest archangel sighed as he pushed the small medicine cup towards his face again.

"Adam, you need it to get better"

He turned his head the other way.

"No"

Cue a roll of the eyes.

"Lucifer"

The 'back of the couch' chuckled at them, Adam felt himself vibrate with the action, arms wrapped around him from behind and thumbs messaged his lower ribs. That being one of his worst spots, Adam couldn't hold back the bark of laughter from escaping. Michael took advantage of his laughter and shoved the small medicine cup to his lip, tipped it, and poured the nasty medicine in his mouth.

Both archangels chuckled at the face he made.

The medicine took affect fast, a yawn escaped him, and Lucifer leaned back against the couch taking Adam with him. The ex-vessel leaned against the blonde angel, eyes already drooping, barely noticing when Michael had left let alone when he returned with another blanket in hand to wrap round his bond mate and squeezed down onto the couch near his feet.

Adam was out like a light a moment later.

* * *

He was alone on the couch, curled up in a blanket, watching a movie on tv. He had seen this movie. And he was still cold, this freaking heavenly blanket wasn't enough. Dean was off somewhere in one of the corners of the room doing whatever it was he did during down time in the middle of the winter. Adm's shout interrupted everything around the room.

"MIKEYYYYY!"

Adam waited a moment, he was beginning to think that he wasn't going to get a response, when the called for archangel appeared chuckling in the middle of the room.

"Adam, I do have duties I am meant to be preforming"

Adam pouted, sniffling his stuffy nose a bit for affect.

"You called?"

"I'm coooolllddd"

He was sick, cold, and sleepy, so yes he may have whined a bit.

"And you believe that I am able to help you warm up?"

Adam gave Michael the 'puppy dog' look causing the archangel to chuckle again. He rolled his eyes playfully before walking closer to the couch, leaning over to pick up another blanket and kicking off his shoes, Michael gently lifted the corner of the blanket Adam was cocooned in.

"Scoot over then"

Not that Adam actually moved though, it was more along the lines of Michael pushing him over so that he could sit down next to him. The young human was once again content, he was warm, not alone, and the movie he had been watching had been changed with a snap of the archangels fingers. Michael glanced down at his charge, resting against his shoulder.

"Why are you not resting?"

That was the question that made Adam get sheepishly silent. He looked away from the movie playing and avoided all eye contact with the archangel serving as his cushion/blanket. Michael noticed this, smiled, and gently turned his charges head in the way he had turned Raziel's (when he had been younger anyway, still sometimes) when he had not been paying attention. Adam knew better then to try and shake his chin free of the gentle touches, one time and the grip would tighten, no too painfully, but enough that the pressure was noticeable.

"Adam?"

"I-I..I just didn't want to be alone"

The archangel looked mildly surprised at that, but understood where he was coming from. Wiggling down into the couch, the eldest angel wrapped his arm tighter around his young human charge.

"You will never be alone"

Dean walked into the bunkers living room and stopped dead in his tracks. He was not prepared to see the couch already occupied by his sleeping half brother and one of his two guard dog archangels, wrapped around him like a giant blanket. Neither looked as if they were moving anytime soon.

Dean turned and trudged down the hall towards his bed room.

* * *

 

"No"

"Absolutely Not"

Adam groaned, they were being so unbelievable. A hunt had come up on the radar in the town next over, Adam had volunteered his services, until Michael and Lucifer had heard anyway.

"Come on guys! Its a simply salt and burn!"

"You are not going"

"Gabriel said he'd be there!"

"I said what now!"

Adam turned to look at the messenger angel, giving him the 'look'. The archangel shook his head at him, apparently on his brothers side on this matter.

"Nope sorry kiddo, they're right"

Oh come on, this was so ridiculous, he was a nature at the salt and burns seeing as he had already been dead once. It was his thing!

"Brothers, perhaps if he checks in then he can go with them"

Adam looked over at Raphael, the voice of reason. He loved them, he truly did, he had started out with two brothers and had somehow ended up with four. He was about to thank the healer for taking his side, when...

"However, I wish to give him his check up before he does"

The human teenager who had found himself in the care of four archangels groaned dramatically. He would have told Sam to shut his fucking mouth when he started to laugh but then he'd get yelled at because of his language. Sam seemed to know this as well for his laughter increased.

"Oh shut your fudging mouth!"

"Adam!"

"Language!"

"I didn't even say it!"

Their eyes narrowed as one, "We were not born yesterday little human, we knew what you meant"

If you were to guess that he groaned again, you'd be guessing right.


End file.
